Someone Else's Life
by burtneymac95
Summary: She had tried to convince herself that the phrase 'Booth & Brennan, crime fighting duo' was from a different time in her life, a time that had passed. Her efforts were unsuccessful though, as regret ate away at her for leaving what she had, back at home.
1. Prologue

_**Welcome! I know I'm completely crazy for starting another story when I already have one going, but this wouldn't get out of my mind. I would like to thank EmLovesYouu's story "When You Find Me" for giving me the inspiration to write this story.**_

**_Also, if you have time, please check out my other story "I Think I Love You, But Is It Too Late?" _**

**_Thanks!_**

**_Disclaimer: As always, I do not own any of the recognized characters, storylines, or places. They all belong to Hart Hanson and Fox!_**

* * *

"_Sorry I couldn't get a pass. I had to sneak off base to come say goodbye. Listen, Bones, you got to be really careful in that Indonesian jungle, okay?" Booth said with worry and plea._

_"Booth, in a week, you're going off to a war zone. Please don't be a hero. Please just….don't be you." Brennan responded, scared of the fact that Booth might actually try to be Booth and risk his life to save someone else's. Not that it was a bad thing, but she couldn't risk losing him._

_"One year from today, we meet at the reflecting pool on the mall. Right by the…." _

_"Coffee cart. I know. One year from today."_

_They held each others hand, never taking their eye's off of each other. As much as Booth wanted to grab her in his arms and kiss her, he knew if he did, he wouldn't be able to stop. So they parted ways, but not without getting one last glance at each other. Booth knew that they would get their happy ending, but it wasn't going to be today. In a year, they would meet up and pick up things where they left off._

_One year from today. _

_

* * *

_

*363 days later*

_Temperance Brennan sat in her tent in the Maluku Islands thinking. Two days from now, she would be in Washington D.C. once again with her friends and family, and most importantly…Booth. They would pick up where they left off, partners and friends. But the more she thought about it, the more she realized that she didn't want to go back. She didn't want to solve gruesome murders every day of her life. That wasn't her true passion. _

_This past year, she had been living her true passion. Discovering evolutionary mysteries and finding the definition of what it meant to be human. As much as she missed her friends and Booth, she loved what she was doing. So that's why when she got on the plane departing Indonesia, it wouldn't take her to D.C. Instead, it would take her to Montreal, where she could be Dr. Temperance Brennan, forensic anthropologist. Not, Dr. Temperance Brennan, forensic anthropologist and crime fighter. She knew she was giving up a lot, friends, family, job, life….but she longed to be how she used to be, before she met the people that changed who she was. _

_Of course she would tell Angela where she was going, but not Booth. She knew that once Booth found out that she was going to Montreal, he would track her down and bring her back home himself. As much as she wanted that, him, she wanted this more. And nothing was going to change her mind._

_*Two days later*_

"_Dr. Brennan! Are you as excited to go home as I am? I can't wait to see Lancelot again, even if he did move on. Ahhh! I'm just so happy!" Daisy Wick squealed as they waited for their flight to be called._

_"Daisy, please. I need you to keep a secret. Can you do that?" _

_"Of course Dr. Brennan, anything for you." _

_"I'm not going back to D.C…." _

_"What! Why not? You have to!" she interrupted. _

_"Daisy, listen. I'm not going to D.C. I'm going to Montreal. I've taken a job up there that doesn't require a partner or catching murderers. It takes me back to my real passion. Ancient Anthropology." _

_"But Dr. B, what about Booth? You talked about how much you missed him this whole year. Does he know you're leaving?" _

_"No. And he's not going to. Of course he's going to know I'm not going back to D.C., but he's not going to know where I really am. That's the secret you need to keep." _

_"But…what about the Jeffersonian? Who's going to take your position?" _

_"I informed Cam about my decision. It will be just like before. You, Mr. Bray, Mr. Fisher, Mr. Vaziri, Mr. Nigel-Murray, and Mr. Edison will all rotate like you had in the past." _

_"But, we don't have a teacher." _

_"You know what you're doing. I learned that this past year. All of you are quite capable of the job, and I'm sure Cam will be the one to pick who becomes permanent." _

_"Flight 29 to Montreal. Now boarding." someone spoke over the loud speaker. _

_"That's me. Take care Daisy. And remember, not a word to Booth about where I'm going." _

_"Got it Dr. B. You take care as well." _

_Brennan smiled shyly, as she walked through the terminal and boarded the plane. _

_"If you would please buckle your seatbelts, we will now depart to Montreal, Canada."_

_

* * *

_

Seeley Booth sat on the bench drinking his coffee. He had arrived at the reflection pool a half hour ago, but still no sign of Brennan. He looked around the familiar atmosphere, smelling the air, taken in everything his home had to offer. He missed this place. He missed his friends. He missed Parker. He missed Bones. He had hoped that the year apart made her change her mind about the two of them. And when she got back, they would finally be together.

But as the day went on, the likeliness of that wore off. It was now 8 p.m. He had been sitting there for 5 hours, and she never showed. Many thoughts ran wild inside his head.

"What if something happened to her? Maybe she missed her flight. Maybe her flight was delayed. Maybe she was too jetlagged and went straight home."

One thing was for sure, he was going to find out. He called a cab and gave him the directions to her apartment. He paid the man, then stepped out, gazing at the once familiar apartment. He went through the lobby as the security guard, Artie, stopped him.

"Agent Booth! Welcome back!"

"Artie! How are you?"

"I'm good. It's nice seeing your pretty little face around here again, though I haven't seen Dr. Brennan's yet."

"You haven't?" he asked curiously.

"No. I've been here all day and haven't seen any sight of her. Have you?"

"N, no. I waited for her at the coffee cart by the reflection pool, but she never showed. I thought maybe she was tired and came straight home."

"No, I haven't seen her. And surely if she did come here I would've."

"Yeah, I know. Thanks Artie." he said, turning around to leave.

"Hey Booth! Do you think something happened to her?" he asked, worriedly.

"Nah, it's Bones. I'm sure she just missed her flight or something. See you later Artie."

He stood outside the building for a couple minutes, before he sat down on the curb and buried his head in his hands.

"What if something did happen to her? I can't live without her, I learned that this past year." he thought to himself.

He would usually call Angela in a time like this, but her and Hodgins were still in Paris. Perhaps Cam knows something. He pulled out his phone and dialed the familiar number.

"Dr. Saroyan." she answered.

"Cam, hey!"

"Uh, hello. Who is this?"

"You don't recognize my voice? How insulting." he joked.

"Booth? Oh my god it is you!"

He laughed. "Hey, have you talked to Bones? We were supposed to meet up today, but she never showed. And the security guard at her apartment said she never went there either."

Cam sighed. Brennan had called her a couple days before and told her about her decision to leave the Jeffersonian for good and move to Montreal. Though she didn't respect it nor approve of it, there was no changing Brennans mind. Now she had to tell her best friend that the love of his life was never coming back, and that killed her.

"Booth. I'm sorry…" she started.

"What happened to her Cam? Is she okay? Is she alive?"

"Yes she is alive. But, nothing happened to her."

"Then where is she Cam? Just tell me!"

"I don't know where she is, but all I know is that she isn't coming back."

"What do you mean she isn't coming back?"

"I don't know Booth. A couple days ago she called me and told me she was leaving the Jeffersonian indefinitely and wasn't returning to D.C."

"Well where is she? She didn't tell you where she was going?"

"No. That's all she told me. I'm sorry Booth."

It took Booth every power in his body not to break down crying right then and there.

"How could she just leave?" he whispered.

Cam realized he wasn't talking to her, but himself.

"How can she do this? To me. To us."

Cam listened to what her friend was saying with tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe that after everything Booth and Brennan went through, she would do this to him. If she could kick Brennan's ass right now she would do it.

"What am I supposed to do? I can't live without her!"

Cam heard him start muttering random things, and thought it was appropriate to leave him alone. She hung up the phone as Booth heard a beeping noise on his end. He threw the phone down as it cracked into thousands of pieces, just like Brennan had done to his heart.

_**Hope you liked it! I'm rather anxious to continue, but only if you guy's like it. So please let me know what you thought. Thanks!**_

**_Please Review! :D_**


	2. A Reason To Come Home

_5 years later_

Temperance Brennan awoke early on a Saturday morning. The sun was shining, the bird's were chirping, and the smell of the fresh spring air was overwhelming. She had been living in Montreal for 5 years and still couldn't get over the smell, so much different than D.C.

She got out of bed and walked into the kitchen, putting a pot of coffee on the burner. She turned the mini TV on that she had installed in her kitchen and tuned in to the morning news. She bustled around the kitchen, cleaning the sink out and taking frequent sips of coffee. She was wiping a plate off when something caught her attention on the news.

"Dr. Lance Sweets, a forensic psychologist for the FBI, was in a fatal accident early this morning. Sources say that Dr. Sweets was driving down K Street when a drunk driver slammed into the driver's side of his car. When cops and ambulances arrived, it was too late. Lance Sweets died at the scene. The driver who caused the accident was injured and in critical condition at Washington Memorial Hospital."

Half way through the news, Brennan dropped her cup of coffee as the glass broke into hundreds of pieces. Before she could hear the rest, she turned the TV off.

_"Sweets is dead?"_ she thought.

Suddenly, memories throughout the 5 years of her previous life gathered inside her head. She could hear their voices again. The laughter, the tears, everything.

She remembered the first time she ever met the ones she grew to love. Angela at an art exhibit, Hodgins at the Jeffersonian, Sweets for their first session, Booth….Booth at her de-fleshing lecture. He walked into that room, and as soon as she layed eyes on him, she was breath taken. Of course she didn't believe in fate, so she didn't believe they were meant for each other or some other ludicrous happily ever after.

"_Are you a student here?" she asked, wondering why this man, who looked rather old to be a student, was so interested in her lecture._

_"Special Agent Seeley Booth from the FBI." _

_"I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan from the Jeffersonian Institution." she said, smiling and shaking his hand._

_He stared at her in awe and asked "Do you believe in fate?" _

_She laughed. "Absolutely not. Ludicrous."_

That was the day her life would be changed forever. The next 6 years after that were filled with dedication, happiness, justice and love, but also sadness, fear, and separation. They had good times, and they had bad times. As the years went on though, it seemed that there were more bad than good, which was one reason Brennan decided to leave. Of course she regretted that decision every day of her life.

She had tried to convince herself that the phrase 'Booth & Brennan, crime fighting duo' was from a different time in her life, a time that had passed. Her efforts were unsuccessful though, as regret ate away at her for leaving what she had, back at home.

Sweets was dead. The one person responsible for the growth of her and Booth. She contemplated going back home, to attend her friends funeral. She was scared though. Scared of what Booth would say for leaving him. But she owed it to Sweets. He was a good person, a good friend, and he had become a part of her 'family.' It would be selfish and uncaring not to attend.

She called her assistant at her work and told him what was going on. She then packed her bags and went to the airport, buying a plane ticket.

"One ticket to Washington D.C. please."

Temperance Brennan was going home for the first time in 5 years.

* * *

Deputy Director Seeley Joseph Booth sat at his desk at the FBI. 3 years ago he had been promoted, and his life had only gotten better since. He was married to a woman named Ashley Wilson, who had finally gotten him over Brennan. Though he still thought about her everyday, and wished he could've been able to find her. But that was in the past. _She_ was in the past.

He was at home with Ashley when he got the news of Sweets. He actually broke down crying, surprising enough. In the 8 years that he knew him, he had grown to respect, appreciate, and like Lance Sweets. He had become a good friend to him, and he was there every step of the way when Brennan left. And now, his friend was dead, thanks to some pansy ass drunk driver.

Now, he sat and waited for Sweet's wife, Alaina, to come and clean his office out. A knock came upon his door, revealing Alaina in all black clothing and bags beneath her eyes.

"Alaina. How are you?" he asked, standing up and walking over to give her a hug.

"I'm a mess. I'm dressed in black clothing. I hate black clothing. It makes me feel like a goth, I...I…I miss him so much. He was so important to me. I..I loved him." she said, crying half way through.

"I know you did Layne. Sweets was a good guy. A good friend. He was lucky to have met you. He deserved someone like you."

"Thanks Booth. That means a lot. I'm…scared, to gather his things. Those were his things, ya know?"

"Yeah, I know. I uh…I had to do the same. With Dr. Brennan."

"Oh. I'm sorry Booth. I forgot about her."

"No, it's fine. That was a long time ago. I got Ashley now. I'm happy."

Silence filled the air.

"You want some help?" he offered.

"That would be lovely. Thanks."

* * *

_7 hours later_

Brennan stepped off the plane that had landed in her former city, Washington D.C. She walked through the terminal, observing the once familiar airport. She wandered around, until she found herself standing in a familiar spot. A spot where she said goodbye to the only man she ever loved. She took a deep breath, as memories came flooding back.

"_Sorry I couldn't get a pass. I had to sneak off base to come say goodbye. Listen, Bones, you got to be really careful in that Indonesian jungle, okay?" _

_"Booth, in a week, you're going to a war zone. Please don't be a hero. Please just….don't be you." _

_"One year from today, we meet at the reflecting pool on the mall. Right by the…." _

_"Coffee cart. I know. One year from today." _

She could still hear his voice, the sadness, the hurt. It all seemed so real.

As tears fell down her face, she finally got up the courage to move, and walked out into the fresh spring air of her previous home.


	3. Home Is Where the Heart Used To Be

_**Thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update, but I have been mega busy. But for right now, I'm back, and so is the story. Thanks for reading!**_

* * *

Brennan stood outside the airport unsure of where to go. The FBI? The Jeffersonian? Either one she chose she knew she was going to get reamed at for what she had done. It was inevitable. She left, abandoned the one's that meant the most to her and the ones that she meant the most to. She knew they wouldn't just forgive her, but she knew the one person who wouldn't be as hard on her. Angela Montenegro, her best friend, the one she talked to about everything. She believed that Angela would welcome her back with open arms. She was her best friend for over 5 years after all. She couldn't hate her, right? She would love to see Brennan again, alive and well.

Or so she thought...

* * *

She walked into the Jeffersonian Institute, gazing and looking at every inch of the museum, remembering the moments she shared in this place. This was her second home, actually, more like her first. She had spent so many precious hours of her life here. Many people said she would die here. It was always the one place where she could find refuge if ever facing a problem. That wouldn't happen now that she had a new life. That part of her life, was over.

She looked onto the platform and didn't see anyone.

_"That's something new."_ she thought.

She made a left and followed the hall down to the familiar office of Angela Montenegro. She knocked on the door, as Angela looked up, and dropped her jaw. Temperance Brennan was standing at her door, after 5 years of absence.

"Oh my god." Angela spoke, breath taken.

"Hello Angela. How are you?" she asked non-chalantly.

Angela gulped, and took a deep breath. She was actually here. Her former best friend was standing in her office, like she had done so many times in the past 10 years. But this time, it seemed different, _she_ seemed different.

"Brennan, what are you doing here?" she asked, a hint of anger and relief in her voice.

"I heard about Sweets. I'm very sorry." she confessed.

"Yeah. I bet you are." Angela responded sarcastically.

Even though she was happy to see that her best friend was alive and safe, she still couldn't help but be mad that she abandoned them all those years ago.

"Angela, I thought you would be the only one who wouldn't be mad at me." Brennan said, a tear forming in the corner of her eye.

"How can I not Bren? You were my best friend, the person I talked to about everything. And then you just up and leave, without so much as a word?" Angela hissed back.

"I tried calling you."

"I didn't want to talk to you. Jack and I returned home from Paris, and we found Booth, heartbroken. We asked him what was wrong, and he told us you left and weren't coming back. How do you think that made me feel, all of us?"

"I'm sorry. I…I had to get away."

"You were away for a year! We all were!" Angela yelled.

She wasn't buying Brennan's reason for just leaving so suddenly. It had to be something much bigger than what she was saying it was.

"I mean, I had to get away from the murders, the sadness, and the fear...permenently."

"No. You had to get away from Booth. From commitment. From love."

"That's not true Angela!" she yelled back.

"The hell it isn't! You left us Bren. You always complained about people abandoning you and how you couldn't handle it if Booth or me or anyone else left. But you left us! You abandoned us!"

"Angela. 1 year here is like 7 anywhere else. My time in Maluku went fast, as to the time here went slow. I had to do my real passion. I was tired of the murders."

"Then why did you get yourself into it 10 years ago? You're the one that begged Booth to take you into the field, to help him solve murders, and then you want to say you're tired of it? _You_ dragged us into it. _You_ made us a family. And then you left."

"Angela, Alaina wants us to…Dr. Brennan." Cam said, interrupting.

She was shocked at the scene that was in front of her. Temperance Brennan was back in D.C.? After 5 years? Just when everything and everyone were getting settled down, she had to show up at a time like this.

"Hello Cam." Brennan said, innocently.

"What, what are you doing here?" Cam asked surprised, with anger.

"She heard about Sweets." Angela answered for her.

"Yes. I'm very sorry." Brennan said.

"Huh, you're sorry?" Cam scoffed. "Could've fooled me. Angela, Alaina invited us to her house so we can help her plan the funeral and everything."

"Let me get my coat in Hodgin's office." Angela responded, walking out of the anger filled room.

"Who's Alaina?" Brennan asked curiously.

"Sweet's wife." Cam answered.

"Sweets got married?" she asked surprised.

"Yes. 2 years ago. I'm also married, to Paul. Angela and Hodgins had 2 kids….."

"And Booth?"

"Don't you dare ask me about Booth. You don't care." Cam yelled, defending her best friend.

"I do care Cam. I have never stopped caring about him."

"Obviously you didn't care when you left in the first place. You weren't the one who had to comfort Booth every day. You're not the one that had to pick him up at 2 o'clock in the morning at a bar because he was too drunk to drive home. You weren't there, for any of that. It was your fault."

"Cam, please. Is he okay? I need to know he's okay."

"He's fine. He got married a year ago. He's happy. So I think it would best if you didn't go around him. He's over you, finally."

"Cam, I'm so sorry. For everything I caused. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I didn't."

"Whatever Brennan." she said, as Angela walked back into the room. "We have to go plan a funeral, so if you would excuse us…."

"Could I go? I would like to meet and pay respects to Sweet's wife."

"No. You're not welcome." Cam said, as her and Angela walked out of the office.

"Angela, Cam, wait! Please? You don't know how sorry I am for leaving. I know I was a coward and it was the wrong thing to do. I regret my decision everyday of my life. But I still care. If I didn't care, I wouldn't be here. I heard it on the news. All the memories started replaying in my head. I wasn't going to come, but I thought that would be selfish. So here I am. Sweets was my friend. He became a very important person in my life. I would like to say goodbye, and to pay my respects to his wife. Please?"

"If you cared, you wouldn't have left in the first place. If you cared, you would've came back a lot earlier than this. You don't care. We were all your friends. We were your family. Sometimes, families need time apart, and that's what we did. But we all agreed to meet back up in a year, even you. Everyone came back. Except for you. Booth…Booth sat at that coffee cart for 8 hours waiting for you to show up. He went to your apartment, you weren't there. He called me. I had to tell him that the love of his life was never coming back. Not you, me. He was frantic. He was mumbling and asking how you could do that to him. After that, he started drinking and gambling again. He would stay out at the bars till 2, 3, 4 o'clock in the morning, and then expect one of us to come pick him up because he was too drunk. You caused the problem, and we had to deal with its effects. So thank you, for the many sleepless nights. For the drunken phone calls. You missed 3 weddings, and two births. You also missed a death. You missed, everything."

Brennan stood in tears, as Cam walked away and Angela stood, watching her former best friend.

"Angela? You coming? I told Alaina we'd be there in 10 minutes." Cam yelled, turning back around.

"I'm sorry Bren." Angela whispered, and turned around, leaving Brennan regretting the most horrible decision of her life.

* * *

_**Do you think Brennan deserved to get treated like that? Should Angela forgive her and be there for her? Let me know!**_

**_Are you ready for Booth to finally see Brennan after 5 years? Leave a review and find out how he will react! _**

**_Thanks!_**


End file.
